Who is Emma Daley?
by TartarusSurviver
Summary: Percy Jackson sits in a restaurant and meets the odd Emma Daley sitting across the way. Why was he on this quest, hunting down this girl? There is only one way to find out... The oneshot...?


PERCY

He couldn't imagine the pain that this girl was going through.

She sat two tables down from him all alone. Percy had come to the conclusion that this woman had been stood up on a date. He truly sympathized her.

The red haired woman was reading a book but kept glancing towards the door as if the man was going to walk right in and join her tonight in this fancy restaurant, maybe shower her in compliments and make her feel special. But he never showed.

She set her book down and exhaled silently. It was at this point that she finally came to the same conclusion that Percy did ten minutes ago.

He took this opportunity to stand up and straighten his dark blue tie and slick back his fresh new haircut. He walked over to her table and stopped at the seat opposite to the woman. She looked up from staring at the closed book and studied Percy with her sad blue eyes.

She really was beautiful. How could somebody so stupidly miss the chance to be on a date with a woman like her?

The dangling lights just above her table, shone down on her flawless glittering skin framed by the dangling long locks of molten red hair. As for those eyes, they were as blue as the sky and just as heavenly.

Percy never froze in a battle, it tended to get you killed. But tonight, it was a different type of fight altogether. And he finally experienced what it was like to lock up in the middle of a mission.

Percy just stared at her and she stared back with that intense gaze.

Now you may be thinking, Percy don't you have a girlfriend? Aren't you madly in love already?

Yes, that was true. But he didn't show up to this Italian restaurant with the intentions of admiring the gentle woman in front of him, his quest was only suppose to involve observing her from afar. But what was the point of watching her from far away when he could talk to her face to face instead?

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked him.

Percy gained his composure while trying to look as confident as possible at the same time. "Actually, I was just over at my table and couldn't help but notice that you were dining alone. Were you waiting for someone?"

The woman smiled kindly. "I was...but not anymore."

"Well in that case, you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"

She took a final glance to the door across the restaurant. Percy sensed a tinge of unspoken sadness. "No, I don't mind. In fact, I think I could use the company."

Percy smiled and took a seat. He studied her face curiously, she probably had no idea that the Gods were watching down on her specifically. Or even that both demigod camps had initiated quests for this woman.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked Percy a little confused, clearly she must've noticed his weird staring.

"No, of course not." Percy reassured her with a smile. "I'm sorry, I was just taken back by how beautiful you are tonight, miss."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Emma Daley."

"Percy Jackson." He reached over and softly shook her hand.

She didn't break eye contact with him for a second, neither did Percy. There was something that soothed him when he looked into those gentle eyes.

"I know you probably have taken a guess as to why I'm sitting here all alone." Emma said finally breaking eye contact with him. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here all by yourself?"

"I'm actually new around here," Percy answered. "I know a lot of people everywhere, but unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to get to know people here in Chicago."

"Well Percy Jackson," Emma's beautiful angel like smile made the whole room shine brighter. "I will gladly take it upon me to be the very best representation of what a good friend in Chicago can be."

Percy reached over and grabbed a glass cup from the center of the table and poured the sweet cherry red wine into it before passing it to Emma. He then poured himself a cup and held it in a sort of cheers kind of way. "Well then, here's to my new beautiful friend from Chicago, Emma Daley."

They simultaneously took a sip of the smooth wine, meanwhile never once breaking eye contact again.

"You're very kind, Percy." She said with a soft laugh. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from New York City."

"New York City?" Emma looked pleasantly surprised. "I visited there once."

Percy leaned forward in his chair as he realized what his purpose was here in the first place again. "For a vacation?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly. It's actually one of the confusing parts of my life, I want to say. Ten years ago, I woke up in a hospital in Lower Manhattan without so much as a clue to who I am or where I'm from."

"Some sort of amnesia?" Percy asked.

Emma nodded. "An extreme case, apparently I was in some sort of car accident. Although, there was never any proof of me ever actually owning a car in the first place."

"Wow, that must have been a really difficult time for you."

"It was a really long time ago," Emma assured him. "But since then I moved here and have been doing really well for myself considering I didn't even have a birth certificate to my name."

"I can see that," Percy said as he took a sip of his wine. "This is one of the hardest restaurants to get a reservation to, only the most high profile people in the city can get in this place."

Emma smiled with a hint of devilish pride that Percy found precious. "What can I say? I get what I want."

Percy laughed softly. "You seem...different from most people."

"I'm glad you think that, I hate imagining the fact that there is somebody else in this world even remotely similar to me." She said.

Percy watched her curiously. One of her palms sat on the lap of her black glittering dress, whereas the other laid on the table, fingers gracefully tapping like she was playing a piano. Then there were her eyes never leaving Percy's gaze.

"The guy who didn't show up," Percy brought up the idiot. "Must not have known what he was missing out on."

"Well, I'm glad that the idiot didn't." Emma replied. "Otherwise you'd be sitting over there all alone without one friend in this city."

Percy laughed.

How could someone so perfect not realize that she was actually a goddess? One of the most powerful beings in the entire universe...


End file.
